Abbrivo Sanque
by The Vampire Stalker
Summary: Volterra is a strange city. It is the safest in the world yet people who travel there end up disappearing. The Vatican has been forbidden to enter its walls. That is why Alucard and his new Bride, Seras, have been called in to investigate as tourists.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** _Abbrivo Sanque _(Blood Bound) it's Italian…… Don't ask why.

**Summary:** Volterra is a strange city. It is the safest in the world yet people who travel there end up disappearing. The Vatican has been forbidden to enter its walls. That is why Alucard and his new Bride, Seras, have been called in to investigate as tourists.

**Pairing:** AxS (everybody point to the obsessed AxS fan A.K.A me) and EdwardxBella (duh!!!!).

**Note:** (READ OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!!!!!!!!) Yes this is a crossover between the _Twilight_ series and Hellsing. It will be in the _Twilight_ series time period. So, Integra is around 60 years old. Seras and Alucard are together. Seras is tougher and knows a few vampire tricks. Bella has been turned into a vampire by Edward and is now apart of the Cullen family. And to help out with the whole "poisoness fangs" thing……. That is a type of vampire. The types of vampires that Seras and Alucard are going to be called are 'old age' vampire's which are believed to have died out. The kind in _Twilight_ is the 'new age'. With me so far? Okay then…….

I must also add that I got inspired to write this fan fiction by Naikoru's fan fiction _Lost and Found_. After I thought up the idea, I couldn't deny the erg to write, (even if it sucks.)

So I shall not bore you further…… and give you the fic!! ENJOY!!!!

* * *

**Overall Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or the _Twilight_ series nor am I worthy to. If I did, Alucard and Seras would have gotten together and Edward would have made Bella into a vampire by now. Hence why I made this fic.

Chapter One:

'I'm getting too old for this,' Integra sighed as she opened the new letter from the Vatican to read what that 'pig from Section Thirteen' wanted this time.

_Dear Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,_

_I know you must be confused by this letter. But recant events have forced me to take it upon myself to ask a favor out of you. There is a city here in Italy called Volterra. An extremely strange city as well. It is probably one of the safest cities to live in. But though its inhabitants are safe, tourists who go there for sight seeing usually wind up disappearing. _

_Well, of course the Vatican sent Section Thirteen to investigate. But we where kicked out of the city due to 'disturbing the peace'. I believe that there are vampire's in that city and I ask that you send some of your agents there 'incognito', so to speak. With this letter I grant you the permission to cross into Section Thirteen territory until the mission is completed. _

_I eagerly await your reply,_

_Archbishop __Enrico Maxwell_

_Leader of the Vatican's Special Section XIII, Iscariot Organization._

Integra frowned as she finished the letter. It wasn't every day that your rival asked a favor out of you. Especially if it was from Enrico Maxwell. She sighed and stared at the paper with a look of strained concentration on her face.

"Really, Master. Staring at a piece of paper won't make you any younger…." Came a dark chuckle from the corner of the room.

Integra shot her head up and glared at her laughing servant who had just walked through the wall. "For the last time, Alucard. I AM NOT THAT OLD!!!!!!" She yelled.

Alucard smirked and pointedly looked at her blonde hair that had a few strands of white in it. "And your hair is turning white because??"

Integra wiped out her pistol and shot Alucard right in the head, growling angrily.

"Now, was that really necessary?" asked Alucard when he fully regenerated.

"No, but it made me feel a hell of a lot better." Integra said as she put her gun away. "Alucard….. Have you ever heard of a city called Volterra?"

Alucard's smirk widened, "…….. maybe……."

Integra's eyebrows went up, "What do you know about it, Servant?"

Alucard crossed his arms, "It's the safest place for a human…… and a vampire….. to live. But who cares? It's in Italy and whatever vampire problem that it's dealing with is the Vatican's problem."

Integra smirked, "Well, now it's our problem. I want you and Officer Victoria to go to the city as tourists and investigate all these disappearances. If the vampire's who are envolved dangerous are, then destroy them. You will go by Alucard Trepes, and Seras is your wife. You leave tomorrow so start packing."

Alucard bowed, "As you wish, Master."

"Good, now get out." Integra said, rubbing her temples.

Alucard bowed again and stared to head toward the wall, "Oh, and by the way Master, you could always try hair dye…." and disappeared just as a silver ashtray hit where his head once was.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Seras was down in the basement in front of a mirror. Trying to tame her longer, still unruly spiky hair.

Seras had changed a lot since coming to Hellsing. Her strawberry blonde hair was now down to her shoulders, still spiky. She now wore black shirt and pants with a black trench coat that ended at her ankles. Her feet were covered in commando boots. Really, the only thing that hadn't changed was her red eyes and crazy hair.

Hence why she was in front of the mirror trying to get it to lay flat. In fact, she was so absorbed into what she was doing that she didn't notice Alucard walk up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to jump.

Alucard chuckled, "Still so jumpy…." He bent down and kissed his mate's neck, "I don't see why your so dissatisfied with your hair. I like it….. It's crazy, like you……"

Seras gave a sigh and leaned into Alucard's embrace, "Yep, that's me, crazy woman." She said, rolling her eyes.

Alucard laughed, bending down and kissing the top of her head, "We have a new mission. We have to go to Italy in a town called Volterra as tourists and investigate some disappearances."

Seras frowned, "Isn't Italy Vatican territory?"

Alucard smiled, "Yes, but the Vatican is handing us the mission because they are unwelcome in the city."

"So there is no chance of meeting Anderson there??" asked Seras hopefully.

"I don't think so."

Seras frowned, "Good, I hate that guy. He's so annoying….." She then did a perfect intimidation of a Scottish accent. "I WILL SEND YE HETHANS TO HELL!!!!!!... AN' I DO TH' CHA CHA LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!"

Alucard burst out laughing, turning Seras around and pulling her into a passionate kiss, and then let her go, "You need to do that in front of the Judas Priest when we next meet him."

Seras smiled, her face a bit red, before kissing Alucard on the cheek, "Sounds like a date." She then stretched and yawned, "We'd better get to bed, the suns coming up and we need to leave tomorrow." She then got into the coffin with Alucard climbing in after her. They both where snuggled together, fast asleep, as the sun came up.


	2. Chapter 2

WHOOT!!!!!! NEXT CHAPPIE PEOPLE!!!!!

Many thanks to EmeraldoftheFlame and riddlesnryhmes:

EmeraldoftheFlame: (joins in cheer for AxS fandom) Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you liked the story. And I highly recommend _Twilight_ as well as _New Moon_. You totally need to read them! It's full of so much fluff!!!!! You'll really enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this next chappie and thanks for the review!!

riddlesnryhmes: I'm glad you liked the Cha Cha part. I got that line from Bruce Almighty and it always makes me giggle. And don't worry, I'll finish this story. Even if I have to put a sticky-note on my head to remind me! XP

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

* * *

**Warning:** Lots of fluff and hinted Lemon. (Just HINTED!!!!! So relax people.)

Chapter Two:

It was an early 5:00 P.M. at the Hellsing Manor when Walter walked into the vampire's room to wake them up.

'They're going to get angry at me for this.' Thought Walter, grimly as he knocked on the coffin lid. "Miss. Victoria, Lord Alucard, it's time to get up."

There was a brief moment before Alucard finally opened the lid, looking tired but awake. Seras, on the other hand, still had her arms wrapped around his waist, and was sleeping away.

Alucard chuckled down at Seras before answering Walter, "We'll be up in a minute."

Walter bowed and left.

After he pried Seras's arms off of him, he concentrated on what he wanted to wear. He closed his eyes and changed his hair so that it reached his waist. He changed his outfit so that he now wore a black, expensive looking suit with a red tie. He looked in the mirror, satisfied, before going back to the coffin to pull Seras out of bed.

"Police Girl, its time to wake up." He said in her ear, using his velvety, hypnotic voice.

Seras groaned, before cracking open an eye. "Five more minutes……."

Alucard laughed and kissed her on top of her head, "No, my little Draculina, you need to get up now."

Seras sighed and got up, swaying slightly and leaning on Alucard, "I need coffee……." She muttered into his chest.

Alucard smirked, "You can't drink coffee anymore, Seras, you're a vampire."

"I don't care…… I want some." She then looked up at Alucard, noting his change of dress, "Oh that is so cheating….."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Seras pouted, "Why can't you just dress like a normal person."

"Aw, I know how disappointed you are. I know how much you like to undress me……" Alucard said, seductively.

Seras hit him in the arm, blushing furiously, "You know what I mean, you big pervert."

Alucard just laughed and offered his arm, "Shall we?"

Seras smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her upstairs.

When they arrived, Integra and Walter where waiting for them. Walter smiled and stepped forward. "Your things have already been sent to the airport. I packed plenty of blood-packs to get you both through the mission." He handed the tickets to Alucard. "Your flight leaves at 7:00 so you'd better get going."

"Good luck, and may God and her Majesty be with you." Said Integra, taking a drag on her cigar.

They arrived at their flight with few events (besides Alucard using the 'sex beam' on a security guard who was questioning about his Jackal).

When they got on their plane, Seras immediately put her head on Alucard's shoulder and closed her eyes, muttering, "I don't know why we had to get up at five, we have an hour before the plane even moves….."

Alucard smirked and wrapped his arm around Seras. "Go ahead and sleep now or you'll be dead by the time we arrive."

Seras muttered something incoherent before falling asleep.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"Seras, wake up." Came Alucard's voice.

Seras opened her eyes, and looked around her, confused. She was sitting on Alucard's lap in a taxi, driving through the country side. "Bloody Hell, why didn't you wake me up on the plane?"

Alucard chuckled, "You wouldn't wake up on the plane. Don't worry though, you're light and the humans just thought we were newlyweds or something."

Seras sighed, "Oh wonderful."

Alucard laughed, "We are almost there, anyway."

Seras looked out the window to see a dark, foreboding archway come into view. "I'm guessing that's Volterra?" she shuddered.

Alucard looked at the archway, "Yes….. it gives off a bad feeling, doesn't it?"

Seras nodded lightly. "But the city is kind of pretty…. I can see why people would want to vacation there."

They arrived at their hotel, paid the taxi driver, checked in, and got into their room. Seras stared at the coffin-bed that was in the corner, "Let me guess, Walter?"

Alucard chuckled and scooped up Seras in his arms, "We don't have to start investigating until tomorrow so how about we have some fun." He said seductively, before bending down to kiss her neck.

Seras sighed happily, "As long as I get to take off your clothes…." She joked.

Alucard laughed and laid her out on the bed, climbing in after and shutting the lid.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we'll intro the Volturi and by chapter four, the Cullens. Please continue R&R and I will continue writing!!! Bye for now!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

YO PEOPLE!!! WHAT UP??

Another chapter dedicated to riddlesnryhmes and EmeraldoftheFlame:

EmeraldoftheFlame: Indeed, Alu-chan and Seras are very naughty, lol. OF COURSE it has fluff, its one of the fluffiest vampire story in the world. (At least that I know of.) I hate the rain, it's quite annoying. And it makes everything squishy and wet. Any ho, back on track……. I like it covered in Fluff as well, with just a little of lemon. That's probably why I like Lemon Meringue pie. XP and I like rambling at Reviewers cause its fun:D Enjoy your update!!

riddlesnryhmes: I'm glad that its just as good as the first chapter, hopefully this chapter is just as good as the other ones and thanks again for your review!

Now I shall stop rambling and go poke Alucard further into insanity so that you can read the fic. XP ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

A small figure dressed in a dark cloak walked down a wide, ordinate hallway. The figure had pale, brown hair trimmed short. The figure's face, feminine and angelic-like, showed that the figure was a little girl, looking only around ten years old. The girl's eyes where a dark red, almost burgundy and were lined with dark circles.

The strange girl neared a large, gold sheathed doorway and easily opened it. Inside the doorway was a large room that was made of ancient, castle-like stone. It had small, slanted windows that allowed small beams of sunlight through. The only furniture was three, wooden thrones, seated at the front of the room.

There were many vampires in the room, but the ones that stood out were three.

They each had translucently white skin and long, black robes. But several things marked their differences.

The first had long, jet-black hair that looked almost to be apart of his robes. His eyes were red, but clouded. As if he had a vision problem. But his face was alight with a child-like glow. He seemed like he was fascinated with everything, from the stone walls, to the tiniest speck of dust.

The second had long, jet-black hair like the first, but his eyes were less clouded. And he looked extremely bored and disinterested in everything around him.

The third had long, snow-white hair and also had less clouded red eyes. His face though, was sour and strict.

The trio was the head of the Volturi clan, one of the largest and earliest clans of the new age vampires. The first was named Aro, the second Marcus, and the third Caius.

It was Aro who greeted the strange figure first, "Jane! You have returned!" He glided over to Jane and gave her a small hug, then let her go, "Please, tell us what news has been in Volterra today!"

Jane smiled an angelic smile and curtsied, "As you wish, Master." She then straitened up and smiled up at Aro, "Two strange vampires have entered the city today. Demetri said that there are two, a male and female. He says their aura's are extremely….. Strange."

Aro cocked his head to the side like a curious child, "Really? Like how?"

Jane shrugged, "Demetri said that they seemed like a different type of vampire. And the male one is seems to be even older than you, Master."

Aro gave a delighted laugh, "Wonderful! Perhaps he is one of the old age vampires."

Caius rolled his eyes, "Brother that would be impossible. The old age vampires died out along with the No-Life King, Dracula."

"Ah, but perhaps he is the last one!" He sighed happily, "Oh the things he could tell us! I say we invite him here along with his companion."

Caius frowned, "And I say that we make him leave. If he is a strange vampire he has to be bad news."

Aro just smiled, "I say we take a vote, Marcus." He looked over to the thrones where Marcus had sat down after Jane had walked in, "Should we invite them here?"

Marcus looked lazily over at Aro and shrugged, "Sure."

"See, it's two against one! We shall invite them here to talk!" Aro said in a sing-song voice.

Caius growled and muttered under his breath. "Marcus doesn't even count as a vote; he barely cares about anything…."

But Aro was already bending down to talk to Jane, "Jane, be a dear and go back to Felix and Demetri. You three shall find these two vampires and bring them here."

Jane smiled and did another curtsy. "Yes, Master." She then turned around and walked out the door.

ASASASASASASASASASASAASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Meanwhile, Seras and Alucard where walking down the street. Seras had finally awaken Alucard (because he always sleeps late after a night of 'fun' ) and now they were looking around the fortress-like city, senses open and ready for anything.

Suddenly, Alucard stopped, _'Do you sense that, Police Girl?' _asked Alucard through their link.

Seras nodded, _'Three vampires heading this way, looking for us.'_ She reached down to her trench coat where her gun was but Alucard shook his head, _'No, not yet. Let's see what they want first.'_

Alucard smirked and said out loud, "I know your there, so you should come out now before I lose my patients."

Suddenly, the three vampires came out. They were, of course, Felix, Demetri, and Jane. Felix and Demetri looked almost like twins, each had olive-like skin and each had black hair and red eyes. But Felix's hair was short and Demetri's was on his shoulders.

Felix sneered at Alucard, "And what would happen if you 'lose your patients'?" But Demetri nudged him in the ribs as a way to say, 'be quiet'. Demetri stepped forward and bowed, "We apologias, my name is Demetri and these are my siblings Jane and Felix. Our masters wish to speak to you and your companion."

Alucard looked Demetri up and down, "Really? And who would these 'masters' be?"

Demetri smiled, "Aro, Marcus, and Caius, heads of the Volturi clan."

Seras frowned, "And what if we decline?"

Felix turned and smiled a deadly smile at Seras, "You don't really have a choice."

Seras growled and allowed her power to spike slightly as she readied to fight, but Alucard put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Easy, Police Girl. Let's see what their 'masters' want….." _'Besides, they are most likely the vampires behind the disappearance and they are leading us right to them.'_ He added into her mind.

Seras relaxed, but continued to glare at Felix. He was smirking at her like she was just another weak vampire and she wasn't weak anymore!

Demetri smiled, "Follow us, then."

The three vampires lead them to a tall, ancient castle. The first room looked like a lobby, with a dark skinned, olive eyed human woman at the desk. She smiled a too cheerful smile, "Welcome back."

"Hello Gianna." Said Demetri and passed the desk, leading the vampires to the door on the other side of the room.

Seras frowned, reading the woman's mind to see that she knew all about the vampires that she was caring for and wanted to be one of them, but knew that there was a chance that they would kill her.

They entered the ordinate hallway and soon the gold door. Demetri opened the door and bowed Seras and Alucard inside.

Inside were Aro, Caius, and Marcus, surrounded by a dozen tough looking vampire body guards. Aro smiled and spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome Guests! Welcome to Volterra!"

* * *

(A/N: CLIFFY!!!!!! lol If you want to see what happens next, then please review!) 


	4. Chapter 4

WOW! THIS WAS A HARD CHAPTER!!!!! Seriously, I had a writer-block halfway through it. lol

Now it is 'ramble at the reviewer's time! 8D

EmeraldoftheFlame: lol, here is your update! Yes, you would probably love Lemon Meringue Pie. It gives me a sugar rush!!! I'm glad you liked the new people. My favorite is Aro (Aka the chibi-man). XP I hope you enjoy this chappie; it's got a tinny bit of AxS fluff at the end, just for you. lol

Matoska: _I_ sparked your curiosity with my fan fic??... Wow…… I'm proud of myself!!! XD And I will try to get the charrie depth in a little more. Thanks for the review!

And a person sent an email to me using my account instead of just reviewing the story. I would first ask this person to just review the normal way instead of sending me emails. But, I will answer your review anyway:

I feel sad that you do not like the pairing I chose, oh anonymous one. I understand that AxI is a possible pairing but that does not mean that AxS isn't possible as well. I personally would love it if Alucard and Seras got together, hence why I chose it. I also would wish to point out that Integra is human and **is going to age.** _Twilight_ happens during our time while Hellsing is in the 1990's. Also, even though you would deny it as constructive criticism, you basically Flamed me with that review. (Holds up burnt hands) As you can see, Flameing is very hurtful, so I would ask that you don't do it again.

Now, I need to go nurse my burns. (Gets some aloe). ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!! XD

* * *

Chapter Four:

Seras and Alucard stared at the strange, welcoming vampire. Aro grinned embarrassingly, "Oh, forgive me, my name is Aro," he then gestured to the two vampires behind him, "And these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius."

Alucard gave his famous 'I-would-very-much-like-to-impale-you' grin before answering, "My name is Alucard, and this is Seras."

Seras nodded, politely before looking over Aro's brothers. The black-haired one (Marcus) looked to be utterly bored, as if he had had enough of Aro's enthusiasm. The white-haired one (Caius) looked like she and Alucard were scum markings that he wanted to eradicate.

Caius caught her looking at him and turned to glare at her. Seras shuddered under his gaze and looked away. It was clear that he didn't trust them and she didn't really trust him either.

Aro didn't even notice the exchange that took place between Seras and Caius. He was extending his hand out to Alucard, "It is nice to meet you."

Alucard just smirked wider at his hand. "Do you really think that I'd fall for such a trick?"

Aro looked at him innocently, "What do you mean?"

"Your hand, when you touch someone you not only see what's going on in their head at the time, you also see their intentions and their past." Alucard chuckled, "And by touching my hand you hope to see why Seras and I are in Volterra. A cute little trick, but it won't work on me."

Everyone in the room was in shock except Seras and Alucard. Even the dead-faced Marcus had a surprised look on it. Seras already knew what happened; Alucard had read Aro's thoughts.

Aro's face was in amazement, "You can read minds!"

Alucard chuckled, _'I can also answer back.'_ He spoke telepathically into Aro's mind.

Aro laughed happily, "Marvelous! This is absolutely _amazing_!!"

Seras tried not to laugh, she couldn't help it. Aro was so child-like, it was kind of cute.

'_Oh, you think he's cute? Should I be jealous, Police Girl?'_

Seras laughed before answering, _'Aw, don't worry, love. You're much cuter than him.'_

Alucard smirked, _'I'm blushing.'_

Marcus, his face back to the bored look, walked over to Aro and touched his hand, then stood back.

"Really? That's quite interesting, Marcus." Aro said, pleasantly.

Seras stared at Marcus before looking up at Alucard in confusion. Alucard just smiled down at her, "Marcus can see relationships and is surprised by the intensity of ours."

Seras frowned, _'What kind of vampires are they, Alucard? They aren't like us.'_

'_I will have to tell you later.'_ Alucard then directed his attention back to Aro, "It seems that we have come at a bad time, perhaps we should leave."

Aro looked disappointed, "Are you sure you would not like to stay for dinner?"

'Dinner?' thought Seras in confusion. Then she caught the sent of some humans heading their way and her confusion turned into horror.

Alucard shook his head, "Not today, we have some things to take care of." He took a hold of Seras's hand and started to lead her toward the door, "Oh, and don't worry, Caius," He looked back at the silver haired vampire, "We plan to stay in Volterra a little while longer."

Caius snarled at Alucard who just laughed and continued toward the door.

Aro waved cheerfully, "Come back soon!"

As they entered the hallway, they had to move to the side to let a crowed of touring humans past. It was clear they had no clue what awaited them at the end of the hallway. But that wasn't what really got to Seras. It was a little girl near the back of the group, holding her mother's hand and staring at Seras and Alucard with big, blue eyes.

After that, everything in Seras numbed. She didn't notice when the door had shut and when Alucard pulled her to him and created a portal. She didn't notice Alucard dragging her through it.

But she did notice that after the door closed, the screams had already started.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

The portal had sent them to their hotel room, which, upon arrival, Alucard held on tightly to Seras and started to rub her back, "Shhh…… its okay."

It was then that Seras realized that she was shaking. She buried her face into Alucard's chest, "All…….. Those…….. People." She managed to choke out. "They just…… lure them…… there…..A-and" Then the tears started to come, leaving bloody trails down her face.

Alucard kissed the top of her head before pulling back and bending down to kiss away her tears. "I know Seras, I know."

"Then why didn't we stop them??" she asked herself, angrily.

"It wouldn't have mattered; the Volturi wouldn't have let them escape."

"But _why_?" she asked forcefully, "Why would the Volturi do this?"

Alucard sighed, "That has been asked about vampires for a long time. Why do we kill humans? I can only give one answer. And that is that we kill humans, to sustain our own lives."

Seras frowned, "Who are they, the Volturi? What kind of vampires are they?"

"They are 'new age' vampires. But in order for you to understand who the Volturi are, you need to have a little…… history lesson about vampires."

* * *

(A/N: Yep, that's another cliffy. Next chappie, we learn the differences of the new and old age as well as the Cullens. (I PROMISE!!!!!) So Review and I will have the next chappie up soon!! Chow people!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

YO PEOPLE!!!!!! WAT UP???

Another hard chappie to write, will the writers block ever end?? Aw well, review time! XD

EmeraldoftheFlame: I'm glad you liked the ramble. I hope you enjoyed the chocolate bar. (sniff) for I have none. DX. Anyho, of course the fluff is for you. Fluff is good for the soul!!!!! (everybody stares) ahem……(looks at hands and cries) thank you!!!!!! I feel so loved!!!!!!!! ;D Here is your update!!!!!!!

Matoska: I agree, Integra is too proud to get together with a vampire. I'm glad you like the story! XP

Also, I know you'll probably kill me for this but because school is approaching (actually, it starts Monday) I'm going to have a hard time writing this. So I will probably only update on weekends and save the weekdays for school. Please be patient, because I SHALL complete this fan ficcy. (Points to sticky note on forehead) see?? lol

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Five:

"History lesson?" asked Seras in confusion.

Alucard sighed and sat down on the couch, pulled Seras onto his lap and stroking her hair, affectionately. "Yes, there are three types of vampires in this world. The first are the 'old age' or Nosferatu, which is what we are. We are the first race of vampire to walk this world. We control, as you know, shadows as well as possess mind abilities. And of course we have the basic super strength and speed. A Nosferatu passes down these traits to his fledging and so on, creating a bloodline. With me so far?"

Seras sighed and leaned on Alucard's chest, nodding her head.

"The second kind, though I would rather not mention them as any kind of vampire, are the man-made chipped FREAKS. The only abilities they posses are the basic super speed and strength. There 'abilities' are implanted into them by the FREAK chip."

"The third kind is called the 'new age' vampires, which are the kind that the Volturi are made of. They started to appear about three thousand years ago. They have poisonous fangs that immobilize their victims so that they can be drained dry with little trouble. But if the vampire doesn't drain the victim completely dry, the poison will travel through the infected human until, eventually, it will change them into a vampire. These vampires have super speed and strength, as well as strong senses."

"But what about Aro and Marcus's abilities?" asked Seras in confusion.

"I'm getting to that. Every once in a while, a vampire will emerge with a special ability. This is not determined, as it is with us, by what bloodline you are from. It is a random event that is affected by a trait you had when you were human. Take Aro, he probably could tell what kind of person you where by talking and looking at you."

"So, they are just a different race of vampire?" asked Seras, looking up at Alucard.

Alucard nodded, "But there are a few other things as well. New age vampires can choose to drink from animals, though it is difficult to achieve. They usually end up with golden eyes instead of red ones if they chose this. Also, they cannot sleep. I don't really know why they can't do this, but they just can't. Something to do with the whole 'poison thing' I think."

Seras nodded and leaned her head back on his chest. "So, what are we going to do about the Volturi?"

Alucard sighed, "It won't be easy. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are considered the No-Life Kings of the new age vampires. If we attack and kill them, the Hellsing Organization will have hundreds of new age vampires breathing down our neck."

Seras frowned, "But, we can't just do nothing. They are killing innocent people!"

"Your right, but the Volturi aren't as bad as you think. They kill people, but they also make sure that the rest of the vampires in the world behave themselves. They depend a lot on secrecy. So, if we tell them that vampire hunting organizations are after them, they may find another way to sustain themselves. Like, they could bring in criminals that have the death sentence or something."

Seras blinked, "So all we have to say is that Iscariot and Hellsing are after them and they'll stop?"

"Possibly," Alucard shrugged, then he smirked, "Though, I hope we don't have to warn them yet. We still have to figure out what special ability Caius has and I would so love to fight him." He gave a dark chuckle.

Seras stared at him, "What ever happened to 'no killing the Volturi'."

"I won't kill him, just cause him lots pain." Alucard said, giving a dangerous smirk.

Seras rolled her eyes and yawned. She got up and started to walk toward the coffin. "I'm going to bed; I've been though enough for one day."

Alucard smiled and followed.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Two cars drove across the Italian countryside. In the first car, four vampires sat, looking out the windows in anticipation.

They were the Cullen family. The leader of the family, Carlisle, was in the driver seat. His golden eyes where on the road, occasionally looking over at his wife, Esme.

In the back seat sat Edward and Bella. Edwards arm was tightly around Bella's shoulders. He was looking out the window, deep in thought. Bella looked over at Edward, sighed, then looked back out the window, brushing a strand of hair away from her golden eyes.

It had been a week since Edward had changed her into a vampire and plenty of things had happened. The first was that the werewolves, the internal protectors of Forks (the town she and the Cullens lived in), were outraged that the Cullens had broken the treaty by biting a human. It made Bella a little sad and angry. Especially when her ex-best friend, Jacob (one of the wolves) told her that he was disgusted by just looking at her face and never wanted to see her again.

In her anger, Bella had awoken her special ability. She could control shadows. The shadows had wrapped themselves around Jacob and about chocked him to death. It was Edward that had calmed her down enough to let him go. Plus the fact that she still was immune to other vampire's abilities.

After that, the Cullens had decided that they had to get away from Forks for a while. Bella had told her father, Charlie, that she had gotten a scholarship to study in Italy and he was happy for her so he didn't ask why or how. But, they were actually going to stay with the Volturi since it was probably the only place that the werewolves wouldn't follow them.

But, Bella and Edward didn't exactly agree with the Volturi. Since their last visit was sort of a horror movie for Bella.

"Here we are." Carlisle smiled slightly, as they pulled through the gates.

Edward frowned and glared at the city, also remembering their last visit. Bella reached down and took a hold of his hand with a smile, "Everything is going to be okay, Edward." She whispered.

It would always be okay, as long as she was with Edward.

* * *

(A/N: YAY!!!!!! WE HAVE THE CULLENS!!!!! Please review to see what happens next………Bye Bye peeps!! ) 


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!

EmeraldoftheFlame: Thanks for the chocolate bar and review! XP It's always good to hear from you. ALL HAIL THE FLUFF!!!!!! (hee hee!) YAY!!!!!! YOU GOT TWILIGHT!!!!! How is it so far? I'm glad to know that I'm loved! The werewolves are kind of mentioned in the first book. But you learn more about them in the second book, _New Moon_. And here is your update!!! XD

* * *

Chapter six:

It was late afternoon in Volterra. The sun was setting and the street lamps were being lit. The stores were closing and night clubs started to open their doors.

Bella sighed as she looked over to Edward, who was looking at every person with suspicion in his gaze.

After they had arrived at the hotel, Carlisle had left to go and have a talk with Aro. The rest of the family was to visit the Volturi tomorrow. Edward wasn't looking forward to it. When Carlisle had left, the family had just sat around their hotel room in silence. It had proven too much for Bella, who hated awkward silences. She managed to drag Edward outside to 'get some fresh air'.

Bella reached over and took Edward's hand. Edward jumped, then looked over at her, a half-grin on his face, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous to be back here."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled, "Stop worrying, nothing bad is going to happen."

Edward smiled, "Easier said than done." He then frowned and looked over at someone who was watching them across the street.

That person was, in fact, Alucard, who was staring intently at the two vampires. Seras was waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Hello? Earth to Alucard? Are you in there?"

"Edward? What is it?" asked Bella, looking over at the strange, staring person.

Edward frowned, "He's been staring at us for the past minute. And what's worse is that I can't read his mind. Something is blocking me."

Alucard smirked, _'Hm, it's rude to try and read someone's mind, kid, without their permission.'_ Alucard said into Edward's mind.

Edward jumped, "Impossible." He whispered.

Alucard chuckled, disappeared with a flash.

Panic went through Bella and Edward. 'Where did he go?' Bella thought with confusion.

Suddenly, Alucard reappeared right in front of them, making them both jump.

Edward pulled Bella behind him, "Stay away!" he hissed.

Alucard let out a dangerous smirk, "Oh come on, how rude can you get? All I want to know is your name."

Edward glared at him, "……. Edward Cullen."

Alucard chuckled, "See? That wasn't so hard now was it? My name is Alucard." He then gestured to Seras, who was now standing beside him. "And this is Seras."

Seras nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Edward briefly glanced at Seras, before glaring back at Alucard.

Alucard smirked, "I'm sorry to cut this chat short, but Seras and I have to go." He then opened a portal, smiling, and disappeared through it. Seras followed, wondering if Alucard had lost the rest of his sanity.

Bella stared at the place where they had disappeared. "Well, that doesn't happen every day."

Edward frowned, "Let's get back to the hotel. Those two were no ordinary vampires."

Bella sighed, "….. Alright."

Carlisle was there when they had arrived, sitting on the bed and looking deep in thought.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" asked Bell, concerned.

Carlisle sighed, "I just came back from seeing Aro. Apparently, there are two strange vampires in the city. Powerful ones that could possibly be even older and powerful than the Volturi."

"What? How is that possible?" asked Edward, amazed.

"That's not the only thing. Aro thinks….. That these two vampires are old age vampires……. Nosferatu."

* * *

(A/N: I know, short chapter. But the panic of school being tomorrow is too much. (save me…… please!!!!!) I will update by the weekend so please review!!!!!) 


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have you missed me?

Well, my brain is legally fried….. But I managed to survive the first four days of school! (aka. Hell on earth). Anyho, here are the reviews!!!!

EmeraldoftheFlame: Yes, sugar is indeed, good for the soul! (heavenly music). Hee hee, I couldn't put the book down either. _New Moon _is just as good because it's got Aro in it, lol. Ha ha, I can defiantly imagine a double date. (Maybe I'll make a side story, hm….(ponders)) I don't like AxI that much either. I just can't see them together!!! (And your right, Seras is much cuter, lol). OMG!!!!! YOU'RE SICK?????????!!!!! HERE, TAKE THE UPDATE AND GET BETTER!!!!!!!! XP

Seijoru: Seras is defiantly ooc because I made her more tougher. Because I have a feeling that she will get a little tougher after joining Hellsing. As for Alucard being ooc, well…… I can give no reason except that I am a horrible author that must be shot, lol, just joking. Twilight vampires are less powerful than Hellsing vampires, but that is why I am not having Alucard kill them all. Where's the fun in that?? I'm glad that it is still well written even if I ruined it with my oocness…… lol. Thank you for the review! I will try to get Alucard more IC.

vegi-san: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the advice, I will give him a reason in this chappie! P.S. GO AXS!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! XP

jc: Yup, HellsingxTwilight is the bomb-tizle, lol. Both rock, so why not make a crossover!!! XP I'm glad you like it!!!! Thanks for the Review!

So, now that my brain is fried and I have this update, I will stare at this cheese….. (stares at cheese and sees that it's coffin shaped.) OMG!!!!! IT'S A SIGN!!!!!!! I'M DESTIENED TO MARRY A HOT VAMPY AND WE WILL LIVE IN A COFFIN MADE OF CHEESE!!!!!!!! XD

Everyone: ……..WTF?

Me: (doodles 'the bird of Hermes….' On the cheese.)

Seras: Since the author has clearly lost her mind…….. I give you the fic!!!!

* * *

Chapter seven:

Seras sighed, 'It's so easy to tell when he's up to something.' She thought, looking over at her mate.

They were back in their hotel room. Alucard had a huge smirk on his face, sipping occasionally out of a wine glass filled with blood. Every once in a while, he would let out a dark chuckle.

Seras had been sitting there, reading a book and sometimes looking over to Alucard, trying to find out what he was so interesting in.

Finally, she snapped her book shut with an angry sigh, "I give up!"

Alucard grinned, "Give up on what, Police Girl?"

"You." She glared at him, "What are you up to? Why are you so interested in those kids?"

Alucard's smirk widened, "………. The girl……. She has the power to move shadows. Such a power should only reside in a Nosferatu."

Seras looked at him in shock, "….. And the boy, Edward?"

"Is the one who turned her. Apparently, they are mates." He shifted in his seat. "But to put all that aside, I am sure you noticed that another kind of vampire has decided to join us."

Seras frowned, "Yea, I noticed. The sent of a FREAK is everywhere. So what?"

Alucard smirked, "The Volturi will start to notice it as well. Especially when it starts to kill residents in their city."

"And we will be the ones to enlighten them on the subject, correct?" asked Seras with a small smile.

Alucard let out a chuckle, "Exactly."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Edward, Bella, Aro, and Carlisle where standing on a balcony, looking over Volterra. Aro had just finished explaining to the three of them about the two strange vampire who had showed up in the city.

"The question is, what do they want?" Carlisle sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Aro smiled lightly, "I'm afraid that I have no idea, he has the fascinating ability to read minds as well as speak back to them. I wonder how much he can do!"

Edward frowned, "If he really is a Nosferatu, then he should be able to control shadows as well."

Bella gasped, "Really?" 'Maybe he can teach me how to control my powers.'

Edward gave Bella a suspicious glance, "Your not thinking of asking him to teach you, are you?"

"No…… maybe…….. Kind of……… yah, so what?" Bella said with a sigh.

Edward shook his head, "We don't know how dangerous he is, Bella. He could kill us as soon as look at us."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Aro, smiling, "He could have killed my brothers and I if he wanted to kill us on the day he meet us, but he didn't."

"Talking about me? I'm blushing….." came an ominous voice from the wall.

The four vampires looked around to see Alucard and Seras immerge from the wall. Immediately, Carlisle, Edward, and Bella were all on their guard. But Aro just smiled back at them, "Hello! It's lovely to see you again!"

Alucard smirked, "Likewise."

"What do you want?" asked Edward, glaring at him.

"So snappy, very well, if you must know I came to inform you all that a FREAK has entered your city and is most likely killing some of your residents."

Carlisle stared, "FREAKS..."

"Chipped vampires….." it was not Alucard who spoke, but Aro with a look that had a mixture of shock and disgust on it that immediately turned into his usual happy-go-lucky look. "They are human-made vampires that run on chips."

"And we have to stop it before it kills anymore than it already has." Said Seras, frowning.

Aro smiled at Seras, "Very well……. What is your plan?"

* * *

(A/N: I know, short chappie. But I will probably be posting tomorrow, so chow for now!!!!!) 


	8. Chapter 8

HI PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ready for another chappie of the fan fic? (Crickets chirp) Yah, I thought so….. DX

EmeraldoftheFlame: YAY!!!!!! GO GET _NEW MOON_!!!!! WHOOT!!! Yes, there is a sad part in _New Moon,_ but it gets better!!! And I'll probably do a side story later, after I get past the FREAK part. You'd pour love on me forever?? XD Wow, I'm already feeling the love, lol. OH OH!!!!!!! I WANNA SEE THE EDXBELLA ART!!!!!!! I like to laugh too…… HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! (cough, gag) ahem, anyho. Yes, I'm sorry that I had to start school too, I cry every night because of it, lol. Jk jk! I'm glad you like my oocness. I love the fluff too. And! You are spreading the love?? (gives cookies) GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!! XD Yes, a coffin made of cheese, but it is a special kind of cheese that never gets stinky. And of course no garlic…… I don't want to hurt my vampy-poo!! ;D And don't worry…… because with a little magic……. You may be able to also have your dream of having a food-coffin and live in it with your vampy-hottie. (everybody stares at Author like she's a psycho.) Here's your update to make you feel better!!! ENJOY!!!!!! XD

vegi-san: I rock your face off? Here, take some super-glue….. We don't want you to have no face, now do we? lol. YAY!!!!!!! EdxBella FOREVER!!!!!!! AluxSeras FOREVER!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!!!! XD P.S. Thank you, I'm glad it's good!

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Seras sighed as she scanned over the buildings with her intense, red eyes.

Bella, who was standing next to her, hesitantly asked, "Can you see anything?"

Seras shook her head, "No, lets move on."

And with that, the two vampiress leapt from building to building at blinding speed.

The plan was simple, the vampires split up into teams of two. Seras with Bella, Edward with Alucard, and Carlisle with Aro. If they found a ghoul, they were to kill it. If one of the teams found the FREAK, they would send a message either via link or by cell phone (In Aro and Carlisle's case.)

Bella looked over at Seras, "Hey Seras, you and Alucard can control shadows, right?"

Seras nodded, "Do you want us to teach you or something?"

Bella looked shocked, "You would do that?"

Seras smiled, "Sure, if we get this FREAK first." Suddenly, she sniffed the air. "Speak of the devil….. I found him."

Seras and Bella jumped down from the building into the alley where a young looking, blond-haired boy was standing. He looked surprised at first, before smirking. "Well, well, who do we have here? Some beautiful meals all served to mwah."

Seras growled and pulled out her pistol full of silver rounds. "Bella, get behind me." She then sent a message to Alucard.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard was sitting on a building with Edward glaring at him. He suddenly got a message from Seras, _"Alucard! We found him!"_

Alucard smirked, "Seras and Bella found him." He repeated to Edward.

Edward looked panicked, "Is Bella alright?"

Alucard chuckled, "Trust me; Seras won't let anything happen to your girlfriend. I sent a message to Carlisle and Aro, so let's go join in the fun." He then leapt from the building with Edward following him.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

The fight had gone from bad to worse for Seras and Bella. The FREAK had all the powers and strength of Luke Valentine, plus all the ghouls he kept throwing out at them made it hard for Seras to get a direct hit.

Bella had no luck in controlling her shadows. The most they did was to curve away from their targets and barely missed Seras. So Bella had to just dodge the attacks and let Seras do all the work.

Seras had long ago run out of bullets and was now relying on her shadows to kill the ghouls and attempt to hit the FREAK. But it was getting harder because the FREAK had started to realize that Bella couldn't do so much damage so he had started to attack her head on.

Suddenly, the FREAK pulled out a gun and aimed it at Bella, "I'm growing tired of this." He then pulled the trigger.

Bella stared at the deadly, silver bullet, to in shock to move.

At the last second, Seras appeared out of no where and took the bullet in the chest, just grazing her heart.

There came a deafening, chilling roar from the entrance of the alley.

The next thing Seras knew, she was in the arms of Alucard, bleeding heavily and staring into his blazing, red eyes.

She took her shaking hand and stroked his cheek with a small smile.

"……. Alucard……" She whispered before going unconscious.

* * *

(A/N: Yes people….. another cliffy…..lol, I feel so evil!!! R&R if you wish to see what happens next. Bye bye!!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!! XD

And now, review time!!!

EmeraldoftheFlame: OMG!!! You are so lucky! I can't read _Eclipse_ until my friend is done reading it (is now depressed). Ah well, she'll probably be done with it in two days, lol. Oh, I could totally imagne the four vampy's going to dinner and a movie while Alu-chan scares everybody with his madness!!! XD YAY!!!!!!! SHOW ME THE PICCY!!!!!!! I like cookies too! And nobody can hate the cookie!!! It's too delicious!!!!! Of course you get the vampy-hottie!!! Lol, hmn……. I'm your best friend AND I'm evil!!!!! Wow, I've reached a new status!!! Don't worry though, I'm not that cruel. Cause as soon as I was done with the cliffy, I couldn't stop myself from writing another chappie, lol. Here is your update!!! Cause I just love you!!!!!! XP You're my favorite reviewer!!

Jester of Confusion: Aw!!!!! Thanks for the love!!! Yah, in time _someone _was going to make this into a crossover, so why not me? Even if it sucks……..lol. XD

NOW!!!!!!! ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Bella stared at Alucard and Seras in shock. Seras had moved in front of the bullet…. To save her? Edward ran up to Bella and gave her a hug, "Bella? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Edward…… Bella……" whispered Alucard. "Get out of the way…."

Edward, who didn't like the deadly tone in his voice, pulled Bella to the entrance of the alley where Aro and Carlisle had just showed.

Carlisle frowned, "This doesn't look good…."

The FREAK laughed at Alucard, "What? Are you going to take me on single-handedly?"

"Pathetic piece of trash……. No, worse yet, your scum! And you dare hurt my mate……" Alucard looked up at the FREAK, malice in his shining-red eyes. "I'm going to tear you to pieces……" he growled.

The FREAK laughed, "Please….. I'd like to see you try….."

Alucard smirked, "Very well……….. Releasing control Art restriction level three, level two, level one. Situation A. The Cromwell Approval now in effect. Hold Release until target is Silenced!!!!"

The FREAK blinked, "What?"

The alley turned cold and went dark as shadows consumed it. Red eyes opened everywhere.

Bella rubbed her arms, "What's going on?"

Aro smiled, "Amazing! He's releasing all of his power!"

Alucard suddenly appeared out of the shadows, dressed in a leather suit that had eyes coming out everywhere. His arm had turned into a giant hellhound with eyes filled with bloodlust.

The FREAK stared at Alucard in shock, "You………. You're a MONSTER!!!" He then turned around and started to run aimlessly through the darkness.

Alucard laughed, "FOOL!!! You cannot escape me!" He shot his hellhounds at the FREAK, tearing off both of his legs.

The FREAK screamed in pain. "STOP!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!

Alucard only laughed harder, "PATHETIC!!!!!!! JUST PATHETIC!!!!!!!" He then made the hellhound totally swallow the FREAK.

The FREAK let out a horrifying scream. Then, there was silence.

The shadows started to clear. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Aro could now see Alucard kneeling over Seras, looking back to normal.

Bella attempted to approach him, "Alucard?..."

"Silence." Alucard said in a tone that was not loud, but enough to make Bella shut her mouth.

Alucard lifted his sleeve and nicked his wrist with his fang. He then picked up Seras, letting her head lean on his shoulder, "Drink, Police Girl." He whispered as he put his wrist to her mouth.

At first, nothing happened. Then Seras opened her mouth and started to drink Alucard's blood. Alucard then pulled away his wrist. He sat up, carrying Seras bridal-style.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Bella. She felt like it was her fault because Seras had sacrificed herself to save her.

Alucard looked at Bella, pain and worry in his red eyes, "I gave her some of my blood to sustain her life." He looked back down at Seras, "I'm taking her back to our hotel room." Then, without another word, he disappeared through a portal.

Bella frowned, "Do you think that she'll be okay?"

Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around Bella, running his fingers through her hair, "…… I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be alright!" grinned Aro, "After all, I don't think he'll just let her die."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

When Alucard had gotten back to their hotel room, he put Seras into their coffin bed. Her wound had closed up and ejected the silver bullet with the help of his blood. But she was still paler than usual.

After Alucard had fed her some medical blood in her sleep, he crawled in beside her and pulled her against his body. She felt colder than usual, though some color had come back after the transfusion blood. He shut the coffin, holding her close as he fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Same as always, R&R if you want to know what happens next!!! CHOW PEOPLE!!!!!) 


	10. Chapter 10

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!

We are up to 20 reviews total!!!!!!! XD I'm so proud of this story!!!!

EmeraldoftheFlame: Duh you're my favorite!!! You rock meh socks off!!!!!!!! I'm glad I made your morning!!! You made my morning with your review!!! XP Of course I wouldn't kill off Seras, she rocks!!! Vampire fluff is the best kind of fluff!!!!!!! I can't wait to start _Eclipse_!!!! Don't give me any spoilers!!! And I am going to do a double date next chappie!!! Don't worry, I'm pretty insane too, (lol, I dream of living in a cheese coffin with a vampy-hottie, if that's not insane, I don't know what is!!!) Tell me your account on Devinart when you update the piccys!!!!!! I don't like sugar cookies because they aren't cookies unless they have sugar in it! Don't worry, it makes perfect sense…… I think…… XD. NOOOOOO!!!!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!! Cause if you die, I'll die. Now, I shall stop rambling to you and give you the update!!!!! Cause you rock!!!! XP

Anonymous Psycofan: (I like your pen name!!!) I'm glad you like the story! I'm also glad you like the new/old age concept!!! XP Here is the update!!!

catasa: Here you go, I updated as fast as I could!!! XD Hope the chappie is good!!!

Now………. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!! (I love saying that, lol)

* * *

**Warning:** Has Lemon Meringue Pie!!! (aka. Lots of Fluffy Meringue with hinted Lemon!!!)

Chapter Ten:

Seras opened her eyes, to see Alucard's sleeping face. She felt confused and a little tired after her body had healed itself. She smiled at Alucard and stroked his cheek, smiling as she felt him stir.

Alucard opened his eyes and saw Seras, alive and well. He pulled her into a long passionate kiss, leaving them both panting.

Alucard let her go, giving her a half-hearted glare, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Seras laughed and leaned over to nuzzle his cheek, "Sorry…… didn't mean to worry you….."

Alucard pulled her closer, kissing and nuzzling her neck. Seras let out a happy sigh and ran her fingers down his back.

"Tonight, is a beautiful night…" Alucard whispered in her ear. Seras smiled back.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

A few hours later, Alucard and Seras where sitting on the couch, drinking transfusion blood, and watching their favorite horror movie, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_.

Alucard loved horror movies because he thought that the humans in the movie where hilariously stupid. He often quoted that those kids could, 'get strangled by a cordless phone.'

Seras snuggled against Alucard, sighing, "So, I'm guessing that you killed the FREAK."

Alucard smirked, "He was quite easy to kill……"

Seras looked up at him, "And you probably showed your true form in front of Aro, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward; right?"

Alucard nodded with an evil grin, "Yes, it is going to make talking to the Volturi a lot easier…… now that they know what I can do."

They didn't talk after that, but watched the movie instead. They were at the part when the heroine of the movie was looking through the creepy mansion for her missing boyfriend, when there came a knock at the door.

Seras sighed and pressed pause before getting up and going to answer it.

It was the three Volturi brothers, Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Along with Carlisle, Bella, and Edward.

Aro smiled happily at Seras, "It's good to see that you have recovered!"

Seras smiled slightly, "And it's good to see that your not hurt." She opened the door wider, "Please, come in."

When they were all inside and Alucard had joined them, Aro said with a happy smile, "We were all concerned when you didn't send us a message about Seras that we all had to come over and see for ourselves!"

Aro and Bella where the only ones who looked like they wanted to be here. Carlisle and Edward were both looking at Alucard with distrust, because of what they saw the night before. Caius was glaring at both Seras and Alucard, still angry about the last time he and Alucard had spoken. Marcus looked like he had been dragged here, extremely bored and examining his nails.

"So, when are you two going to leave Volterra?" asked Caius, still glaring at Alucard.

Alucard didn't say anything for a moment, then he said, while smirking, "You are a fool."

"What did you say?" Caius hissed with a frown.

"I said that you are a fool, it's amazing that you haven't brought upon your clan's death."

"Why you……" Caius then lunged himself at Alucard, ignoring Aro's pleas to calm down.

Alucard just grabbed a hold of Caius's neck and slammed him into the wall. "Now, I suggest that you shut up and listen to what I have to say."

Caius stopped struggling and glared at Alucard with hate-filled eyes. Marcus looked at them, mildly interested in what was going on. Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Seras stared in shock while Aro pouted, not liking how the conversation was going.

Alucard smirked, "Seras and I are from an organization called Hellsing. It was established for the sole purpose of killing rouge vampires."

He let the words sink in. "Kin-slayers…." Carlisle whispered in shock.

Alucard let go of Caius, letting him fall to the floor, "That's one way of putting it, yes."

Caius got up from the floor, glaring at Alucard and rubbing his sore neck, "So what? You're here to kill us all?"

Alucard chuckled, "Don't take me as a fool. I know how the new age vampires will act when I kill you three, Hellsing doesn't need all those vampires breathing down our necks. But I do suggest that you find another way of nourishment. Perhaps bring in criminals from a prison….. or you could do what Carlisle, Bella, and Edward do and hunt animals. But if you do nothing, Seras and I will return…… this time to kill you and your clan."

Caius continued to glare at Alucard, "And why should we listen to you."

Alucard smirked, "I think that Aro already knows that answer….." They all turned to look at Aro, who's pouting had turned back into his normal smile,

"Well, it's kind of obvious, what with your name being Dracula spelled backwards. And you working for the Hellsing organization kind of confirms it." Aro said happily.

Everybody but Seras looked from Aro to Alucard in shock.

Alucard chuckled evily, "I love it how people react when I tell them I'm Dracula." He then turned and looked at Caius, "So, are you going to listen or are we going to have to kill you and your clan?"

Caius glared for a moment, and then sighed, "It seems we have no choice, now do we?"

Aro smiled, "Then its settled, we'll find another way to find nourishment without breaking any laws!" He then started to walk out the door, pushing Caius and Marcus in a comical-like fashion, "Please see us again before you leave….. I would be so disappointed if you left without saying goodbye!"

Seras laughed, "We will……"

Bella looked at Seras, "Hey Seras, I'm sorry…… if I wasn't so frozen up I probably could have helped you….."

Seras smiled, "Don't worry about it, we all have our off days." Seras's grin faltered when she saw that her words did nothing to help Bella. She sighed, "How about you can make it up by going on a double date; you and Edward with Alucard and me."

Edward and Alucard shouted at the same time. "WHAT?!?"

Alucard frowned at Seras, "Police Girl, I don't do double dates."

Seras laughed, "I'm kidding!!!" she then sent a telepathic message to Bella, _'Tommorow night at 8:00, dinner and a movie?'_

Bella grinned and sent back a, _'Sure'._ She then took Edward and Carlisle's hands and started to tow them to the door, "It was nice seeing you guys again!"

Seras smiled, "You too….." and shut the door behind them.

Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras, "What are you up to, Draculina?"

Seras smirked, "You'll see……."

* * *

(A/N: DOUBLE DATE NEXT!!!!!!! R&R if you wanna see what happens next!!! XP) 


	11. Chapter 11

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but I was suddenly struck with an idea for another Hellsing story and I couldn't get it out of my head. (I will probably start that other story after this one so……..) lol.

REVIEW TIME!!!!!!:

EmeraldoftheFlame: I feel so loved!!!!!! I also feel so evil!!!!! (joins in manga-style evil laughter) kukukuku………. Oh, I'm soo sorry!!!! I feel your pain! ToT It totally sucks that you can't get your bookies!!! Your piccy's probably look better than my sucky attempts at drawing, lol. OMG!!!!! I COULD BE UNDEAD WITH YOU!!!!!!!!! (VAMPIRE'S ALL THE WAY, YO!!!!!!!!!) Yes, here is the long awaited double date. It probably sucks though, lol.

riddlesnryhmes: Here's the update!!! I'm glad it's asome!!! XP

dark night: Yup, Aro is very smart. (He only acts like a chibi, lol) Here's the update and the double date!!! Hope you enjoy!

hellsing101: (cheers for the AxS fandom) AxS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad I got Aro's explanation down, as well as the fluff. For fluff is good for the soul! (heavenly music in backround). I like both kinds of vampires, they both kick butt in their own way! Wow, you found the story today and you love it already?? (sniff) I'm feeling so loved!!! XP I'm glad you liked the Anderson impersonation! OMG!!! COOKIES!!!!!!! Thank you!!! (crams a bunch of cookies in her mouth), Enjoy the update!!!

* * *

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to EmeraldoftheFlame, who inspired me to write the long awaited, 'double date' and has been reviewing this story since it began! You rock!!!! XP 

Chapter Eleven:

Alucard was watching _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ (A/N: The best movie EVA!!!!) when Seras walked in through the bedroom door.

"How do I look?" asked Seras, smiling at Alucard. She was wearing tight leather pants with a tight, button up, red shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage. She also wore black, high heels.

Alucard ran his tongue over his fang, "You look good enough to eat……" he whispered with a smirk, "May I inquire the occasion?"

Seras looked at him innocently, "I thought I already told you….. We're going on a double date with Bella and Edward."

Alucard's smirk turned into a frown, "Police Girl, I told you that I don't do double dates."

Seras pouted, "Oh come on, it will be fun!"

Alucard shook his head, "No Seras, and that's final!"

Seras sighed in fake sadness, "Ah well, I guess I'll just ask _Aro_ if he wants to go with me instead….."

Immediately Alucard started to snarl, "You wouldn't dare….."

Seras gave him an evil smirk, "Don't worry….. It will just be as friends…… yah know, friends who _hug_ and _kiss_ and……"

Suddenly, Alucard appeared right in front of her, "You are MINE!!!" he said in a possessive growl.

Seras had to try very hard not to laugh; Alucard looked like a kid whose candy was being threatened to be taken away from him.

Seras smiled, "Does that mean your coming?"

Alucard sighed in defeat, "Fine, give me a chance to get ready."

Alucard closed his eyes as his attire changed. He now wore black jeans and a leather jacket and black shirt underneath it. He had nothing covering his crazy hair but did have dark sunglasses incasing his eyes.

Seras blinked at his modern, hot clothing, "…… wow……"

Alucard chuckled, "Like what you see?"

Seras blushed and whacked him on the arm, "You perv….."

Alucard laughed and offered his arm

Seras rolled her eyes and took his arm, "Let's go then….."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras lead Alucard to a movie theater, where Bella and Edward where already waiting for them.

Bella smiled at Seras, "How did you get him to come?"

Seras smiled back, "I threatened to take Aro instead of him."

Bella laughed, "Oh, that's nothing; I threatened Edward that I would take _Felix_."

Both vampiress started to laugh uncontrollably as their mates glared at them.

Edward sighed, "Alright, you guys got us to come. So, what movie do you want to watch?"

Seras and Bella both said at the same time, "horror."

Alucard laughed, "That was specific…." He walked up to ticket girl, "What are your movies on horror….."

The poor girl was so shocked because of Alucard and Edward's hotness that she just blinked at Alucard, "…..wha-?"

Edward snapped the girl out of her dreamy state, "The movies playing on horror….. what are they?"

"Oh, um……" she blushed and looked at the list, "There is the new _Halloween _movie out….."

Alucard gave a seductive smile, his eyes glowing as he locked eyes with the girl, "You will give me four tickets to the _Halloween_ movie….."

The girls eyes went blank as she handed Alucard the four tickets, "I will give you four tickets to the _Halloween_ movie……" she said in mono-tone.

Alucard smiled and took the tickets, "Thank you….." He then turned around at walked back toward the talking vampire girls.

Edward stared at the ticket girl for a moment, before following Alucard, looking confused.

As soon as Seras saw the dazed look on the ticket girl and the smirk on Alucard's face she sighed, "You used the sex beam on her, didn't you?"

Bella did a double take on Seras, "the WHAT beam?..."

Seras looked over at Bella, "It's a seductive power that is used to control humans." She then turned and glared at Alucard, "And he used it to get our tickets."

Alucard chuckled, "Well Police Girl, I have no money………. And it was the fastest way……"

Seras sighed, "Fine, fine, let's just go see the movie."

When they had managed to get to the movie theater, they seated themselves near the back where they would be unnoticed.

Bella sighed as she took in the smell of popcorn, "I wish I could eat popcorn still…." She muttered.

Alucard shrugged, "……… never ate it………"

"You never ate popcorn before???" asked Bella in shock.

Alucard just grinned, "I was born in the 1400's, and there was no such thing back then……."

Seras laughed, "Now I know why you don't care about drinking blood, you have nothing good to miss eating…."

Alucard was about to say something back when Edward interrupted, "Be quiet, its starting…."

Alucard pouted about not getting the last word in, but immediately got over it when the movie started with the scary heartbeat-theme music.

The movie progressed with the usual scary-like material (with all the blood and gore to make Alucard happy).

Every time the evil guy jumped out, Seras clutched onto Alucard, and Bella clung onto Edward.

One time, Seras had accidentally pulled Alucard's head into her humongous chest and forgot about him for fifteen minutes. Then Bella had to poke her arm to show her that she still had Alucard's face buried into her chest.

Seras looked down and turned dark red as she pushed away a happy and dazed Alucard.

Alucard blinked and looked around for a few minutes before asking, "What happened?..."

Edward and Bella where laughing so hard that people where turning around to look at them.

* * *

(A/N: The double date continues after this!!!! XP see yah!!!!!!!!) 


	12. Chapter 12

(Walks in a depressed, emo like way) Yo…….

I feel as if a vampire snuck into my room last night and drained away most of my life-force. (Feels along neck for bite marks, but feels none). Well, that must mean that my teachers are the vampires and my brain is the blood, because I feel soooooo tired!!! DX So sorry if the chappie is short; I'll make the next one longer.

Now, for the things that makes my day; REVIEWS!!!!!!!:

EmeraldoftheFlame: Yes, Alu-chan is such a perv. Ha ha, I love the sex beam, so why not add it? MONTY PYTHON KICKS BUTT!!!!!!! (We are the knights who say…… NI!!!) OMG!!!!!! I LOVE YOU PICS!!!!!! (especially the Seras/Alu cat one!!!! It was adorable!) YAH!!!! WE TOTTALY ROCK!!!!!!! Just us and our vampy-hotties, (and our food coffins, lol) I'm glad that it was good, this one is extremely short though. I just feel soooooo slow!!!!!! (OMFG!!!!!!! Maybe I'm turning into a vampy!!!! XD) Oh well, I can dream, lol.

hellsing101: I'm a fabulous writer??? XP YAY!!!!!!! I'm glad you liked the sex beam and the Monty Python (IT ROXS MEH SOXS OFF!!!!!!) lol, Alu-chan is such a perv!! Here's the update!!! (Screams like the guy from spongebob) CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!! (crams it into mouth).

Anonymous Psycofan: Nice idea!!! I'll use it in the story!!!! XD (gives cookies) Thanks for the review!!!

Lady Draculea: Thanks for pointing out all those mistakes to me. I'll be sure to go back when the story is over and fix it all. I'm sorry if I blinded you with my terrible grammar (it's my worst subject, lol). I'm glad you still like the story, though. I'm also sorry about knowing nothing about Vlad the Impaler. I go to a Catholic school so they don't really like teaching us anything vampire-related. I haven't even read Bram Stocker's _Dracula_ because when I go to my mom to ask to buy it, she starts going on and on about God not wanting me to read about the "Devil's works" and to read only his Bible. (By this time in the conversation, I tend to tune out her voice and replace it with a Scottish accent to amuse myself.) That's why I usually borrow manga and vampire books from my friends, lol. But anyway, thanks for the review and I'll try and keep grammar in mind! XP

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

The movie was finally done, ending with the heroine barely escaping the evil guy.

As they credits started, Alucard let out an annoyed sigh.

Edward stared at Alucard's annoyed look, "What's your problem?"

Seras giggled while standing up, "He always gets annoyed when the people survive."

Alucard smiled evily, "Strangely, I'm not so annoyed tonight. Why do you think that is, Police Girl?"

Seras blushed and whacked him in the arm, angrily, "You pervert!"

Alucard rubbed his arm in a mocking way, "What? It's true."

As they made their way out of the movie theater, Bella turned to Seras. "By the way, why does Alucard call you Police Girl?"

Seras shrugged, "Well, I was a Police Officer when I was human, so it's kind of a pet nickname."

Alucard smirked, _'And it's kind of a turn on. I can just image you hand-cuffing and strip-searching me." _

Seras glared and blushed at Alucard, _"I'm not that kinky!!" _

Alucard burst out laughing.

Edward and Bella looked from Alucard to Seras.

"Do I want to know?" asked Bella.

Seras shook her head rapidly making Alucard laugh even harder.

Edward sighed, "Well, this has been an interesting evening. But I am glad to say that it is now one in the morning and everything is closed down."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yah, yah, we hear you!" She took Edward by the hand and started to walk away to their hotel. She turned and waved back at Alucard and Seras "See you later!"

Seras sighed and turned to Alucard, "So, it's back to the room, right?"

Alucard grinned evily and wrapped his arms around Seras's waist, "Since I went on the date with you, can I test my theory?"

Seras sighed, "Perhaps when we get back to Hellsing." She then twisted around out of his grasp and started to walk toward their hotel. She then turned around with an evil look on her face, "Besides, I left my handcuffs back at the manor."

Alucard's evil grin returned as he followed his mate back to the room.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

As soon as they got back to the room, they knew that Felix was in there. The question was _why?_

"The only way to find out is to go inside." Whispered Seras as she and Alucard continued to stare at the door.

Alucard pushed Seras behind him and opened the door.

Their senses continued to prove them well. Felix was sitting on the couch, smiling at them, "Good evening, did you have a nice double date with the tofu-eaters?"

Seras frowned, "What do you want?"

Felix sneered back, "I came for two reasons, the first for Master Aro. The Volturi are now going to import prisoners to Volterra for their, 'death sentence'."

He then stood up and smirked over at Alucard, "The second is to challenge you. You made a major blow to Master Caius's ego."

Alucard chuckled, "So, you feel that you would be avenging him by beating me? Your clan is full of stupid people. However," added Alucard just as Felix opened his mouth to answer to the 'stupid people' comment. "Since you asked so nicely, I believe I can let Seras fight you. What do you think, Police Girl?" he said, eyeing the glaring Seras.

Seras sneered over at Felix, "It would be a pleasure."

Felix smirked, "Fine then, I'll wipe the floor with your mate's blood, and then you'll apologize to Master Caius. Tomorrow night in the forest outside the city."

Alucard smirked, "Very well, see you then."

Felix nodded and walked past the vampires to the door.

"Oh, and Felix?" asked Seras in a sickening sweet voice, "I promise to go easy on you."

Felix let out a snarl, before taking a deep breath and slamming the door shut.

* * *

(A/N: Next chappie, we'll have Seras and Felix's fight! Review please to see what happens next!!!!) 


	13. Chapter 13

YO!!!!!!!!!

This chappie might be a bit short, but ah well. REVIEW TIME!!!!! XD

EmeraldoftheFlame: lol, oh yah, the sex beam is HWAT!! We require…. A SHRUBBERY!!!! Heck yah, I like your piccys!!! (The tiny Seras-kitty on the big Alu-kitty was ADORABLE!!!) YAH!!!!!! WE ROCK SO MUCH MORE THAN THE WEREWOLFIE'S!!!! OMG!!! We're both turning into vampy's!!! WHOOT!!! Here's the fight chappie! Hope you enjoy! XP

Lady Draculea: Trust me, you do NOT want to imagine catholic school. It's living Hell!!! Thanks for the history lesson! And here's the fight chappie! Time for Seras to kick some a!! XD

Anonymous Psycofan: Here's your fight chappie! I wrote as fast as I could, lol.

Sirus183: (sigh) I know, I know. I just fixed it! Glad it was a good chappie and thanks for your review!

jc: Thanks for the review! Hope the fight is to your liking! XP

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Alucard, Seras, Bella, and Edward approached the forest where Seras's battle with Felix. Why were Bella and Edward there? Well, Edward had been wanting to watch Felix get his butt kicked ever since he said that he had 'dibs' to eat Bella.

Seras smiled a smile that would rival Alucard's when she caught sight of Felix, "Well, well, he showed."

Alucard chuckled, "Good luck Police Girl, but I don't think you'll need it."

Seras laughed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Just enjoy the show, love."

Alucard laughed, "Oh, don't worry, I will. Besides, I brought popcorn!" He then pulled out an unmicrowaved bag of popcorn. He tore the bag and poured the kernels into his hand. Alucard examined one of the kernels with a skeptical glance, before nibbling on the kernel. He brought it out of his mouth and stared at it for a few minutes, before turning to Bella and asking, "How do you eat it?"

Edward started to laugh while Bella sighed, "You need to microwave it first."

Alucard stared at the kernel, "How do you do this 'microwave'? Is it some sort of spell?"

Bella hit her hand on her forehead, "Never mind."

Seras approached Felix with a grin and cracked her knuckles, "Well, how do you want it? Fast and painless or slow and horrible?"

Felix sneered at her, "We'll just see if the kitten can even touch me!"

Seras frowned and the old, despised nick-name "Lets just get this over with."

Felix smirked, "My only sadness is that I have to hit a girl, I don't think I'll be able to…"

Seras smiled, "Good then this will be fun!" She then moved her shadows so that they hit Felix at full speed, knocking him back into the forest.

Seras smirked ran in after him.

Alucard smirked and looked down at Edward, "Twenty bucks says that he gets beaten in 30 minutes."

Edward smiled, "You're on!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Felix ran through the woods at top speed, keeping all his senses open.

It had already been Twenty minutes and already Felix had a useless left arm that had a huge gash in it and multiple bruises and cuts. Felix hissed as his arm let out a throb of pain.

He had no idea that she could use shadows. And every time he tried to attack, he got knocked back by said shadows. He felt angry, frightened, and ashamed of himself.

Suddenly, Seras appeared right in front of him, "Boo!" she smirked.

Felix cursed and did a back flip, landing a few feet away from the Draculina. What was the worst of it all was that she seemed to be just toying with him. "Will you stop using those stupid shadows of yours and fight me!!" he screamed at her.

Seras laughed and in a flash, appeared right in front of him. Slashing her enlarged claws down his chest.

Felix screamed in pain, landing on the ground in a heap. Seras picked him up and slammed him against a tree, leaving cracks, "Okay, listen. It's been thirty minutes and I'm tired of this little nature walk. Now, I either kill you now or we can both go back. What do you say?"

Felix sighed before mumbling, "Can you at least make it look like I hit you at least once?"

Seras laughed and taking her claws slashed them down her right arm, "There, happy?"

Felix nodded, leaning on Seras for support as they ran out the forest.

As soon they appeared out of the forest, Alucard smirked at Edward, "Pay up!"

Edward sighed, "Damn it!" He reluctantly gave up the money to the smirking Nosferatu.

* * *

(A/N: I know it's short. But this story is coming to a close. After all, nothing can last forever, lol. Please review!) 


	14. Chapter 14

YO!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPPIE PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Ladies and Gentleman, its review time!!! XP

EmeraldoftheFlame: lol, 'oh Lord, bless is thy hand grenade, so that it can blow thy enemies into tiny bits!' I LOVE THAT PART!!!!! I can always imagine Anderson saying that! XD YAH!!!!!!! WE'D BE THE GREATEST GIRL VAMPY'S EVA!!!!!!! Aww You have a crush on Eddy?? Lol, hey Seras has to be a bit nice cause she's Seras! OMG!!!! COULD YOU MAKE A PICCY FOR MY FAN FIC?? (like draw a scene??) I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!! (wait, I already do, lol) Here's your update! The story is, indeed, coming to a close. But I might make a sequel after I'm finished with my new story idea. (ANOTHER AXS!!!!!!!) XP

vegi-san: Alucard thanks you for the popcorn! (Cause all his attempted popcorn making was a failure, lol) WOW!!!!!! I WANNA RUN ON THE CEILING!!!!!! Lol, it sounds like fun!!!!!! (runs on ceiling) WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! XP Here's the update!

LittleMissPadfoot: I'm glad you like the story! Yah, Seras isn't totally useless or powerless, people just say that. Here's the update! The story is coming to a close, unfortunately. But I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

hellsing101: lol, I like to update fast because I know how irritating it is when someone has a great story and doesn't update in it. I am glad you liked the popcorn, as well as the fight. I did the best I could! Thank you for the banana! (RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!!!!!!!! BANANA PHONE!!!!!!) sorry, randomness!!!!! XP

Anonymous Psycofan: I'm glad you liked the chappie! Here is the update! Hope I didn't take too long!

Kiyoshi Nakamura: I'm glad you love the fic! XP I'm so proud of it! Thanks for the review and here is the update!

Now, since you all want to read and not hear me ramble, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Warning:** Fluff and hinted Lemon! (LEMON MERQUNIE PIE TIME!!!!!!!!!) XP

Chapter Fourteen:

Seras, Edward, Bella, and Alucard were sitting in Alucard and Seras's hotel room. Talking about the fight that had taken place a few hours ago.

"I still can't get over the look on Caius's face when we showed up with Felix!" laughed Edward as he took a bite of the blood-popcorn that Bella and Seras had created.

Seras, who was sitting next to Alucard, laughed with Edward, "I'm just glad that he didn't kill us all on the spot. He looked really pissed!"

Bella smiled and took some popcorn from Edward, "This is pretty good, we should pack some for the ride home."

Seras sighed, "Yah, Alucard and I have to get ready to leave tomorrow for England."

"Aw, why so sad, Police Girl? I'm actually glad we are returning. Master must really miss me." Said Alucard with a grin.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Meanwhile at the Hellsing Manor, Sir Integra Hellsing suddenly sneezed.

Walter smiled, "Oh dear, someone is talking about you, Sir Integra."

Integra snorted, "Please, that is just a stupid myth, now where were we?"

Walter looked down at the list of people in his hands, "You were inviting people to the party?"

Integra smiled, "Yes that's right, to enjoy the last day of no Alucard." She groaned, "Why couldn't it have lasted longer?"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras laughed, "Yah right, she's probably dreading your return."

Alucard nodded with an evil smirk, "Most likely."

Edward sighed, "We better go and pack for tomorrow, come on Bells."

Bella smiled and turned to Alucard and Seras, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow at the airport."

Seras nodded and watched as Edward and Bella walked out the door.

Alucard pulled her onto his lap, kissing along her neck, "Well, you've had a long day."

Seras sighed and leaned back into his embrace, "Yah." She sighed.

Alucard chuckled and looked at her bandaged arm, "So, you pulled a self-inflicted wound to keep the fool's ego in tact?"

Seras shrugged, "No matter how much I have grown as a vampire, I still have a bit of human left in me."

Alucard nipped her ear causing his mate to gasp. "Alucard! W-we need to pack…"

"Shh….. I already packed…." Alucard whispered, "Come on, let's have some fun….."

Seras sighed in defeat, letting herself melt in his arms.

* * *

(A/N: Story's coming to a close. Next chappie is the last (or second to last, I don't know yet.) So please R&R, cause Seras has a little secret that she shall reveal next chappie!!!) 


	15. Chapter 15

LAST CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know, it sucks but everything has to end some day. Now, REVIEWS!!!

EmeraldoftheFlame: Yah, totally! We would rule the world with our hyperness and vampyness!!!! XP I like hotties with either black or silver hair. (shrug) I think it's smexy!!! OMG!!!!!! COULD YOU DRAW THE DOUBLE-DATE???? That would be awesomeness!!!!! Yes, it is closure! But I plan to make a sequel after I finish my next story idea. Look for it, it's going to be filled with AxS fluff!!! XP And then I can ramble to you in that story too!!!!! Yes, Seras has a secret. If you guess it, you get a cookie! XD Here's the final update! (cries) It is so sad.

LittleMissPadfoot: I'm glad I made you smile! Yes, I plan on making a sequel after I start and finish my new AxS story. XP Thanks for your review!

hellsing101: Yes, it is sad! (If you guess what Seras's secret is, you get a cookie!!!) STICKER!!!!!!!!!! (puts in on forehead) Thanks for the awesome review!

Well, I present you the last chappie. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Seras sighed as their cab pulled into the familiar airport. "Well, lets go."

Alucard nodded and got out after her, smiling his evil smile.

On their way to the plane, they hear some one calling a head of them, "SERAS!!! ALUCARD!!!!!" It was Aro with his two brothers, Demetri, Felix, and Jane.

Marcus had his ever present bored look on his face while Caius looked at Seras furiously. Demetri and Jane were teasing Felix about all of his bandages around his face, as well as his left arm that was in a sling.

Aro walked up and took Seras's hands in his own, "I hope that Felix didn't cause too much trouble for you!"

Aro's face turned from happiness into amazement, because holding Seras's hands had activated his special ability and he had found out her secret.

Seras winked and said into his mind, _'Don't tell anyone, I haven't told Alucard yet.'_

Aro smiled back and let go of Seras's hands, "Please come see us soon!"

Seras laughed and nodded, "We'll try."

Alucard smiled his evil grin, "See yah Freaks……"

Caius growled, "Speak for yourself!"

When they had arrived for their gate, Bella and Edward were waiting for them,

"Hope you have a good flight." Edward said nonchalantly.

Bella gave Seras a hug, "Call me when you get there!"

Seras laughed, "I will, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Bella said with a smile.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

The plane ride as well as the car ride to the manor had little events. Seras kept looking out the window, then at Alucard, then back to the window.

Alucard knew something was going on, but kept silent. Seras would tell him what was wrong in her own time.

When they had arrived, Integra and Walter were waiting for them. Integra, who had not been smoking for an entire two weeks, looked to Walter as soon as she saw Alucard, "Give me a cigar, now."

Walter chuckled and handed her the cigar.

Alucard smirked at his Master, "Target has been silence, my Master."

Integra nodded, "Good to know you did something right for a change."

"Aw, I'm hurt, you didn't miss me Master?"

Integra sighed, "No, I just miss you being away." she then turned and started to walk away.

Alucard was about to follow and torment his master more when Seras touched his hand lightly and whispered, "I need to talk to you."

Alucard smiled and pulled her into his embrace, before phasing down into their room.

He let her go and sat down in the chair, lounging and smirking at her, "So, what have you been hiding from me, Police Girl?"

Seras let out a long sigh, "Alucard……. I'm pregnant."

Alucard stared at her for a few minutes, "You're what?"

Seras looked at the ground, "I'm pregnant… I didn't even know that I could get pregnant so…."

Suddenly, Alucard took her into his arms and kissed her passionately, not letting her go until he had her backed into the coffin.

Seras gave a shaky laugh, "I guess you're glad?"

Alucard laughed and laid her back onto the coffin, "It's the best welcome home gift you could ever give me. I just can't wait to tell Master."

Seras smiled and kissed his cheek, "Neither can I, she'll be thrilled to have a mini-Alucard running around." She said sarcastically.

Alucard nuzzled her neck with an evil grin, "Now I really can't wait."

Seras gave a happily sigh, life was going to take a big turn for the Hellsing Manor, but she couldn't wait till it started.

* * *

(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Sorry if the ending sucked. I will make a sequel after I am done with my new story idea. I am also sorry to all the people who hate it when Seras gets pregnant but I needed something to continue this story with. Thanks to all people who reviewed! I love you lots! XD) 


End file.
